


I wasn't strong enough

by brettb16



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanfiction, Light Angst, NaruSaku - Freeform, Naruto love story, Romance, Sakura - Freeform, SasuSaku - Freeform, Sasuke - Freeform, Short Chapters, Tragic Love Story, broken Sakura, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brettb16/pseuds/brettb16
Summary: Sakura and Naruto had been out on a mission given to them by Lady Tsunde when trouble stuck, Naruto is left badly injured and Sakura is left mentally destroyed.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~ Sakura's P.O.V~

"Naruto!" I shouted, hoping to find my lovable boyfriend of five years. "I got it, he's at Ichiraku!" Jogging to the ramen stand I saw Naruto sitting on one of the empty bar stools. "Heya Sakura" the blonde says after leaning in and placing his lips on mine. "So I heard that lady Tsunade has a mission for us?"  
"Yup!" We have to deliver a scroll to the land of the sand. Sasuke then waltzed up to us almost like magic. "Sakura, Dobe." "You wanna go Teme?! I'll kick your ass all the way to the next village! Believe it!" Sensing an approaching fight, I step in between my larger team mates. "Knock it off you two, we have a mission later so make sure you both pack and are ready to go tonight." I huffed quietly, crossing my arms.

Sasuke locked over at me, staring for a few seconds making my face flush slightly under his gaze. "Hnn." He mumbled before finally looking away. "Well, I guess I'll see you two at the village gates tonight ok?" Before I was able to get up Naruto sprung form his chair, "Wait Sakura! I'd like to walk you back home!" Flashing the blonde my biggest smile, I gladly agreed. I walked towards Sasuke and said my goodbyes to him, before walking off with Naruto. 

~Sasuke's P.O.V~ 

I silently watched Sakura who interlaced her fingers with Naruto before they disappeared from my view. My chest tightened at the sight. "Hopefully the dope won't screw up his proposal tonight." I chuckled bitterly at the statement, slowly standing up, before making my way back to my apartment to pack my things.


	2. Chapter 2

~Sakura's P.O.V~

"Thanks for walking me home Naruto" "No problem Sakura, it's not everyday you get to walk your beautiful girlfriend home." In response to that comment my face erupted in a vibrant shade of red that could rival one of Sasuke's precious tomatoes. "Sakura, could I ask you Something?"   
"Of course Naruto, what is it?" Millions of thoughts were racing through my head. Did he want to break up? No. Every girl in the village had a boyfriend. Unless he's gay? No! He can't be! He may have kissed Sasuke when we were younger but that was an accident! "Um Sakura, are you okay?"   
"Are you gay Naruto?! Is this the reason you want to break up with me to peruse a gay relationship?!" Shit, I blurted that ridiculous thought without thinking! "Sakura, if I was hay would I do this?" Getting down on one knee, Naruto pulls out a small black bow, opening it to reveal a diamond ring. "Sakura Haruno, would you make me the happiest guy in the world and become my wife?" I could feel tears beginning to form in the corners of my eyes. "Yes Naruto! Yes!"

Overjoyed, Naruto picks me up in his arms for a hug, swinging us both around. Once I made it back to solid ground I pressed my lips onto his. "I love you so much Naruto"   
"I love you too Sakura, my beautiful fiance" I looked into his eyes and could see tears threatening to to fall down his cheeks, before I caressed his cheek, wiping them away. "I guess I should let you pack and see you at the gates tonight?" I looked around, noticing we somehow made it to my apartment complex. "You bet!" I leaned in and kissed his cheek, walking up my steps. "She said yes! Believe It!" Naruto hollered for all the villagers sprinting off towards his own home. He's such an idiot, but he's my idiot I said to myself chuckling.

~Naruto's P.O.V~ 

"I can't believe she said yes!" I ran to Iruka~Sensei's home waiting to share the great news. Once I made it, I pulled out his house key, jamming it into the lock before throwing the door open, startling him in the process. "Naruto? What's wrong? Have you been crying?" I could sense he was worried. " I proposed to Sakura and she said yes" It was a miracle he could hear me, my voice sounded strained and on the verge of a sob. Iruka's eyes grew to the size of saucers before throwing his arms around me in a bone crushing hug. "I'm so happy for you Naruto, I always knew she was the one for you."   
"Iruka~Sensei I want you to be my best man for the wedding since you've always been like my father." Tears began to fall from his face after he nodded, pulling me into another hug. "I'd love to Naruto, nothing would make me happier"  
"I guess I should get ready for my mission tonight Sensei, I'm sorry for leaving after dropping such big news." "No worries Naruto, make sure you come home safe." I nodded before walking out, a permanent girl plastered on my face the whole way home.


	3. Chapter 3

~Time skip to midnight, Sasuke's P.O.V~

Naruto and I are waiting for Sakura at the village gates. "So dobe, how did it go? Did Sakura say yes, or did she run away screaming?" I was silently hoping for the second option, I knew I was being selfish but I could care less. "She said yes! I honestly can't believe-"  
"Believe what?" Sakura said, jogging towards us. I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful form, her long cotton candy pink hair was pulled into a high pony tail, framing her face, allowing me to take in her facial features even more clearly. I shook my head slightly at the thought, I couldn't be having these thoughts about my best friends fiance anymore. "Why don't we start heading towards the sand village" Sakura stated, interrupting my thoughts. "Sure, why don't you take the lead Sakura while Naruto and I cover you from behind?" Seeming satisied, she took up her place in the front of the group, leaving Naruto and I to follow behind her.

~Time skip to a few hours~

After a few hours of walking I could hear a faint rustling in the bushes. "I don't think we're alone" I murmured to myself, at that moment a rouge ninja from a rival village emerged from the bushes. "Give me the scroll little girl and no one gets hurt" His voice hurt my ears, it was a blood curdling type of voice. "You'll have to get through me before you can obtain this scroll, it belongs to Garra of the Sand Village!" Sakura yelled. "I guess I'll have to kill you then?" The ninja seemed to contemplate his thought, placing his finger on his lips tapping them slightly before lunging towards Sakura. He then pulled out his Kubikirbocho.   
Right as the Ninja was about to stab Sakura, Naruto without thinking, jumped in front of her taking the blow, badly injuring himself. The weapon went straight through his body causing him to instantly fall towards the ground. "Damn, I'll be back to obtain that scroll." Soon he dissipated in a fit of smoke. I caught Naruto before he made contact with the cold ground. Blood began to pour from his open wound located in his abdomen. Sakura quickly ran over assessing his injuries cursing to herself. "Dammit!" Sakura screamed, hitting the ground. 

She grasped Naruto's hand, "Keep breathing Naruto, you're going to be just fine okay?" I could see she was visibly shaking, it was obvious she wanted to burst into tears but she kept calm for Naruto. "Sakura, I-I can't feel anything" After hearing that a single tear rolled down her cheek, while I was struggling to fight back tears myself. We both knew that if she tried to remove the weapon it would kill him, leaving Sakura's medical skills useless.


	4. Chapter 4

~Naruto's P.O.V~ 

I could faintly hear Sakura speaking to me, I desperately tried to understand but it came out muffled. Soon everything in my body became numb 'Is this how it's going to end for me?'

~Sakura's P.O.V~ 

"N-Naruto? You're going to be just fine! just keep your eyes open! Please just stay with me okay?" I pulled Naruto's dying body into my hold. Blood began to stain my clothes. "Sakura, thank you for loving me. I'm sorry I can't protect you anymore. Sasuke~Teme, I just want to say thank you for being my friend and please take care of Sakura for me okay?" He flashed up both a smile before coughing causing blood to emerge. I clutched his body even closer to my body, rocking him back and forth like a child.   
"I guess I'll finally be able to see old Pervy Sensei again huh?" Naruto chuckled bitterly, blood dripping down his chin. Soon, tears began to fall "I-I'm not ready to die, why am I so weak? I was going to become Hokage! I was going to marry the love of my life and finally have a family for once!" Naruto shouted angrily tears streaming down his face. I couldn't hold back my own tears any longer. With his eyes slowly closing, his once youthful appearance soon became dull and limp, all expression leaving his face. 

"Naruto? Wake up! You still need to accomplish your dream of becoming hokage right? Your just sleeping right? Wake up! Please don't leave me! Screaming I dropped down to my knees, tears streaming down my face, Naruto's body still in my hold. Then for the last time I press my lips onto Naruto's, trying to memorize the feeling of his lips against mine. Sasuke pulls me to his chest and just held both of us there, letting me know someone was there for me and to let himself cry, huge sobs overtaking both us us. I gently laid Naruto down, gently petting his vibrant blonde hair. Suddenly standing up, running towards the nearest tree, attacking it with my fists. "Why couldn't it have been me?!" I got a few punches in before Sasuke pulled me away, my knuckles were busted, blood pouring out, but I didn't feel anything. My whole world was gone, the light of my life had died to protect me, why should I continue to live if he's gone? All I felt was darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

~Two months have passed since Naruto's death, Sakura's P.O.V~

After Naruto's death I tried to commit suicide to be reunited with him by swallowing random pills. My suicide attempt failed due to Sasuke running into my apartment, finding me passed out on my kitchen floor. After that, I was forced to stay in the hospital for a few weeks to make sure I didn't try to kill myself again. Shaking my head of those horrible thoughts, I hear a faint knocking at my door. I trudged to the door hopping the visitor woud leave if I took too long answering the door. Surprisingly, it was my best friend Ino. "Hey Sakura, how are you holding up?"   
"Fine I guess?" How many times have I been asked that recently, and how many times have I lied saying I'm fine while I'm dying on the inside? To many to count honestly. "Well, are you going to be a good hostess and let me inside?" Ino stated practically pushing herself into my two bedroom apartment. 

Noticing me not moving from my place in front of the doorway Ino grabbed my arm, dragging me into the living room forcing me to sit in a chair. "Sakura, the only time you've left this apartment is to go work at the hospital, we never see you anymore since Naru-"   
"Ino, shut up. I know he's not here, so there's no reason to talk about him right?" Ino flinched at the harshness of my voice. "shouldn't you allow yourself to grieve over him? He was your fiance for crying out loud! Hell, Sasuke took a longer time to grieve over him Sakura! locking yourself in your apartment doesn't solve anything!" Ino was screaming at me by this point. "Ino, please leave, I just want to be alone right now."   
"Fine Sakura, but i'm here if you need me okay?" I nodded pushing her out the door. Breathing a sigh of relief while my back slid down against the door. Hot, fat tears began to sting my eyes while images of Naruto's lifeless body flashed in my brain. 

 

~Sasuke's P.O.V~   
After Naruto's death I was a wreck, I refused to stop training, pushing myself beyond my limits, vowing to honor Naruto's last words to protect Sakura. I was currently sparing with Kakashi. "Sasuke! Could I talk to you for a second?" Turing my head away from kakashi, I saw Ino jogging towards me. "sure, whats going on?"   
"It's Sakura, I tried to talk to her but she completely shut me out, you're the only one she'll actually talk to, so could you please stop by her apartment and see her?"   
"Fine, I'll check on her." "Thank you Sasuke!" Ino yelled before running off. -Sigh- 'I guess I should head over there' I ran my fingers through my hair. In a few moments I made it to Sakura's house, I took out a house key she'd given me when Naruto and her first got together since she felt that both of us needed a copy of her house key just in case, or if we just wanted to drop by. Once the door was unlocked, I push it open revaling Sakura in front of the entrance sobbing. I quickly took off my shoes and pulled her into a hug. "Sasuke? Why are you here?" She managed to say in between sobs. "Ino asked me to drop by, everyone's worried about you."   
"why are you crying Sakura?" "every time someone even brings up Naruto all I see is his dead body before me!" Sakura screamed tears falling fast. I rocked her in my arms hopping to calm her down.

Sakura didn't look like herself anymore, her beautiful emerald green eyes that used to shine, are now dull and show little emotion. She barely smiles anymore either, I miss her beautiful smiles, even though they were always directed towards Naruto. I was always jealous of the blonde, I'd always loved Sakura from the moment I met her, but I kept quiet, because when Naruto was with Sakura I'd never seen him so happy. "Sakura, why don't we go for a walk ok?" "sure" for some reason Sakura denied going anywhere unless I asked her to. Shaking my head I thought nothing of it, while I gently pushed Sakura into her bedroom, so she could get ready. "I'm going to take a quick shower and then change clothes and I'll be ready." She gave me a tiny smile, but I could tell it was forced.


	6. Chapter 6

~Sakura's P.O.V~

I stepped into the shower letting the warm water hit my skin. After a few minutes I stepped out and threw on a gray hoodie and some dark jeans. I looked at myself in the mirror fearing of what it would show. My eyes were swollen and red from crying while my face look gaunt from not eating . Shaking my head I walked into my living room. "Ready to go?" Sasuke asked standing up from his seated position on my couch. I nodded and then followed him out the front door. We walked in silence until Sasuke piped up, "Sakura, do you think you could talk to me about your feelings towards Naruto's death?" I froze millions of thoughts running through my head. "S-Sure, what do you want to know?" I heard him sigh slightly. "Just tell me everything, and don't hold back." I sucked in a deep breath of air, slowly exhaling trying to calm myself before I had a meltdown. "Sasuke, he was my first true love, and he died right in my arms! It's my fault he's dead! If I were stronger I could've killed that ninja and prevented Naruto from dying! Why couldn't it have been me?" I yelled tears finally streaming down my face.

I soon felt Sasuke pull me to his chest. 'What a familiar feeling' Every time I was upset Sasuke would always be there to comfort me. When Naruto and I had a fight I'd run to Sasuke's seeking comfort from him, looking back I was probably acting selfish. "Sakura, there was nothing any of us could have done. Naruto died protecting his true love. Don't blame yourself for his bravery, he wanted you to live your life even if he can't be a part of it anymore." Sasuke whispered in my ear, I soon felt his hand carding his fingers through my hair, soon I relaxed in his hold. Sasuke walked me back to my apartment, soon we were at my front door. I had the sudden urge to invite him to stay the night. For some reason, I didn't want him to leave, I had to ask. Shyly I pulled on his sleeve, "Do you mind staying the night?" He looked at me and smiled "Sure, just like the old times Sakura?" Chuckling I led him inside and showed him the guest room. "I'll see you in the morning Sasuke, and thank you."  
"Goodnight Sakura" I could feel a blush start to blossom onto my cheeks, while my heart began to warm, causing a small smile to form on my face. I laid down in my bed, my eyes slowly closing when a a loud clap of thunder erupted. I flinched, I had always had a fear of thunder. Anytime a storm would come I'd hug Naruto, thinking he would always protect me. Quickly, I jumped out of my bed and ran to the guest room. I quietly opened the door, careful not to disturb the sleeping raven, when another clap of thunder appeared I squeaked and jumped into his bed. Flopping onto the mattress. "Sakura? Shouldn't you be in your bed asleep?" Sleep was present in his voice. "There's a thunderstorm and I got scared, so could I sleep with you tonight?"   
"Come here Sakura" he soon opened his arms letting me rest my head on his chest, slowly drifting to sleep, thoughts of Naruto soon becoming a dull ache.

~Sasuke's P.O.V~ 

I could feel a grin creep onto my face once Sakura laid her head on my chest. I ran my fingers through her long pink hair until she calmed down enough to fall asleep. I stared at her sleeping form until I fell asleep myself.


	7. Chapter 7

~ 3 years has past. Sasuke and Sakura had gotten together 9 months ago~ 

~Sasuke's P.O.V~ 

I had decided to stop by Naruto's grave to place some new flowers there. I noticed Sakura was already there, "Hey Sakura."  
"Sasuke!" she exclaimed, happy to see me. "I brought Naruto some flowers, they're sunflowers" Sunflowers always reminded me of Naruto, both were overly bright but calming to me. "Thank you Sasuke, you're on of the few people that come up here to give him new flowers." Sakura had become herself finally. Her emerald green eyes began to shine. The dazzling smiles she used to give only Naruto, finally reappeared and were now directed toward me. The bubblegum pink hair that always rested at her waist now lays gracefully at her shoulders. Sakura now works at the hospital full time with Lady Tsunade, I couldn't be prouder of her. I decided to give Sakura some time alone with Naruto before we needed to leave. Quietly I made my way towards on of the many cherry blossom trees admiring the bustling city of Kohana slowly winding down. Looking back towards Sakura I notice her walking towards me. "Ready to go?" She smiled "Yeah, hey Sasuke?"   
"Hmm" "I just want to say thanks for coming with me to see Naruto all these years and putting up with me through all this, it means a lot to me." A blush began to rest on her cheeks. 'cute' A blush slowly spread to my own before I gently kissed her, taking her small hands into mine. 

After a few minutes of walking we made it back to Sakura's, she led me inside her apartment. It reminded me of her, the walls are painted a soft pink with white plush carpeting. I then notice our old team seven picture. Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi had huge grins on there faces, flashing peace signs towards the camera, while I was glaring off into the distance. 'Geez how have we changed huh?' Placing the picture back carefully, I looked around for Sakura. "Where did she go?" I walked towards her door slightly tapping my fist against the door. " Sakura, are you in there?" I slowly pushed the door open, greeted with the beautiful sight of Sakura passed out on her bed. Pink hair surrounding her, making her look like an angel. I quietly walked towards her bed getting in, the bed creaking slightly under the newly added weight, I leaned over towards her pressing my lips to her forehead. "I love you Sakura." Soon I heard her pipe up "I love you Sasuke" Sakura sat up and looking into my eyes while I looked into her own. I felt myself becoming lost in them. Instinctely I lean forward and press my lips onto hers. Slowly she responds to the kiss. A few seconds later we break apart and just sit in silence staring into each others eyes. I pulled both of us back down onto the bed, Sakura still in my arms, letting sleep overtake us. 

I woke up in the middle of the night with Sakura still on my chest, she looked so peaceful. I slowly sat up after sofltly pushing her off. I went into the bathroom, putting on my clothes , pulling a ring out of my pants pocket inspecting it. It was the ring Naruto was going to give Sakura. I was determined to propose to Sakura tonight. "Sasuke" Hearing Sakura's beautiful voice I quickly shoved the ring back into my jeans pocket. 

~Sakura's P.O.V~ 

I heard a slight rustling in my bathroom, so I rose into a sitting position, "Sasuke, what are you doing? It's one in the morning"   
"Put some clothes on okay? I have something I want to show you." Before I could respond he was already making his way into the living room. I got out of the comfort of my bed and made my way to my closet pulling out a hoodie and some shorts. I stepped into the living room to be greeted by a blindfold covering my eyes. "Sasuke-"   
"I want to surprise you, just trust me" We had walked for a little while, Sasuke leading the way holding my hand. "we're here so take off your blindfold" I slowly did, greeted by the sight of a playground. "Do you remember this place?" Hope present in his voice. I looked around and then it hit me, Naruto, Sauske, and I used to come here all the time after missions. 

~Flashback to young team seven at the park~   
"Teme! It's my turn to push Sakura on the swing so back off!" Said a tiny Naruto "No way dope, a loser like you would push to hard and she'd fall off." Sasuke said, a smirk present on his face. "Guys I can swing myself, but thanks for offering." Said Sakura giggling at her team mates, not noticing the blushes on their cheeks. After a few hours of playing, Sakura had decided to lie down to look at the stars, along with Naruto and Sasuke. "Hey guys, we're gonna be friends forever right?"   
"Of course we will Sakura believe it!" The blonde pipped up, taking her small hand in his while Sasuke took her other. 

~End of Flash back, Sasuke's P.O.V~

"Awe! Sasuke! I can't believe you remembered this place!" Sakura looked so beautiful at that moment. 'C'mon Sasuke, don't be a wimp and just ask her!'   
"Are you okay?" She asked. I slowly took a deep breath of air and slowly pulled out the ring, slowly decending to one knee searching Sakura's face for a reaction. "Sakura I know this may be sudden but, ever since the moment I met you I've loved you. I never said anything because you had Naruto. So, will you marry me?"  
Soon tears began to trickle down her beautiful face until she nodded her head yes. I was soon pulled into a hug, feeling her tears wetting my shoulder. "Sasuke I love you so much." She whispered into my ear. "I love you too Sakura" I said before pressing my lips onto hers.


	8. Chapter 8

~Sakura's P.O.V~

I was currently having lunch with my four best friends. Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari. "So Sakura how are things with Sasuke?" Ino questioned, she always loved to ask about other people's love lives. "Well, he proposed." Soon I could hear them screaming as a response causing others nearby to look at us. "congratulations!" they said in unison " the reason why I called you guys here was to ask if you wanted to be my bridesmaids? While your husbands would be Sasuke's groom? Shikamaru and Temari along with Hinata and Kiba had gotten married last year. While Ino and Sai along with Tenten and Neji had gotten married a few years back. "Of course we will Sakura" But who's going to walk you down the aisle?" Hinata quietly piped up. "I asked Iruka and Kakashi sensei to. They were both happy I asked them. Kakashi started crying once i asked." I couldn't help but laugh, remembering that image. I rose out of my chair bidding my friends goodbye, walking towards my apartment that I shared with Sasuke. 

~Time skip to their wedding~

~Sasuke's P.O.V~ 

Nervous couldn't begin to describe the emotions i felt. "Hey Sasuke! How are you holding up?" I turned and saw Kiba with Sai, Shikamaru and Neji trailing behind him. "My palms are sweaty and I feel like I want to barf." I admitted, causing everyone to chuckle at my reaction. Soon the wedding began, once the bridesmaids and groomsmen were in their correct positions the piano began to play, causing everyone to stand. I could instantly feel my face erupt in color. Sakura looked beautiful, she wore a long white ball gown, while her hair was neatly curled. She was being escorted by Kakashi and Iruka who look like they both were going to burst into tears at any moment. I was dazed from looking at her, so I didn't notice her in front of me. "Sasuke, are you okay?" I quickly jerked my head out of my thoughts nodding my head., Soon the preacher began. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha in holy matrimony. Please say your vows to each other.   
I let out a shaky breath before pulling out my vows. "Sakura, I promise to give you the best of myself. I take you to be my best friend. My faithful parener and my true love. I promise to encourage and inspire you and love you truly, through good times and bad. I will forever be there to laugh with you. To lift you when you are down, and to love you unconditionally through all of our adventures in life together.   
I could see a tear roll down her cheek as she pulled out her own vows. "Sasuke, I didn't fall in love with you, I walked into love with you, with eyes wide open. Choosing to take every step along the way. I do believe in fate and destiny, but I also believe we are only fated to do the things that we'd choose anyway. And I'd choose you: in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality I'd find you and choose you." Once she finished the preacher resumed. "By the power vested in me I pronounced these two to be happily married, please place the rings on each others fingers." Once we both completed the task, he spoke again. "Sasuke, do you take Sakura to be your wife" 

"I do" "Sakura, do you take Sasuke to be your husband?" "I do"   
"You may now kiss the bride." I leaned towards Sakura and pressed my lips onto hers, hearing friends and family cheering. I could also hear a blubbering Kakashi and Iruka, while Tsunade scolded them for acting like old ladies. I couldn't help but grin. At last I was happy, it felt as if Naruto was looking down from heaven watching the ceremony with a smile. I took Sakura's hand in mine pulling her close. "I love you so much Sakura" "I love you too Sasuke" She stated give me one of her breathtaking smiles.

~Sakura's P.O.V~ 

"Sakura, could I dance with you?" it was Kakashi. I nodded giving him a grin, placing my hands on his shoulders. I'm really happy for you Sakura, I always knew Sasuke loved you. I just can't believe my little students are growing up so fast." Kakashi soon burst into tears, Iruka soon approached us seeing his lover blubbering like a little girl. "Sorry Sakura, I'll take him off your hands." He looked like he was going to cry too, 

~Time Skip~ 

Soon it was time to cut the cake, I took hold of the knife, while Sasuke placed his hand on top of mine. Once I cut off a piece, I quickly picked it up and shoved it on Sasuke's face. "You're going to regret that Sakura" He said smashing some cake onto mine, causing a cake fight to erupt. I pressed my lips against Sasuke's wanting to remember this night for the rest of my life. Once the cake was no longer being thrown I stood up on a nearby chair. "Okay everyone, I'm going to throw the bouquet so get ready!" I closed my eyes and thew the flowers behind me. "It's mine! I got it!" shouted ino, event hough she was already married. The guests began to line up outside of the church waiting for me and Sasuke to leave for our honeymoon. After we stepped outside we were hit with rice. Sasuke and I dashed to the limo hopping inside, waving goodbye to everyone before we drove off. "I love you Sasuke." "I love you to Sakura" He stated before placing his lips firmly on mine.

~Naruto's P.O.V~ 

"Congratulations Teme, thank you for making Sakura happy." "Naruto! Come on, We're about to have dinner!" I could hear my mother yell. I tore my eyes away from the ceremony and headed towards my family, seeing my mom and dad, along with Jiriya sensei sitting at the table. "what were you doing sweetie? You were gone for quite a while." I flashed her a grin "Just looking down at a couple of old friends." Jiriya smiled before speaking "Oh Minato! I just made the 10th copy of Ich ICha, I can give it to you if you want it? I know you've been waiting" He stated, giving my dad a sly grin. "Honey, why have you been reading those disgusting books?" I've never seen mom so mad. Her fiery red hair sprang to life around her like snakes. "I-I didn't mean to honey, it just- Augh!" He couldn't finish his sentence due to a frying pan hitting his face. I burst into laughter slowing forgetting about Konoha, focusing on my family in front of me.


End file.
